Forever A Family
by Gleek-A-Zoid
Summary: What if some of the glee kids were siblings? STORY BETTER THAN SUMMARY
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**  
**Major Characters/Pairings:** Rachel, Quinn, Kurt, Finn/Brittney, Beth, Artie, Puck, Santana  
**Past Mentions:** Finn/Santana, Mercedes/Puck  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** What if some of the glee kids were siblings? STORY BETTER THAN SUMMARY  
**Author's Note: **I GOT THIS IDEA FROM GLEEK727 her story Family!

**Disclaimer- Sadly I don't own Glee :(**___**

* * *

**_

"Rachel get down here" A woman yelled. Her name was Shebly Corcran. She has a husband, Burt Corcran and she had five kids. Finn was 17, the oldest and might I say stupidest, but he was very loving. Quinn was 15 she was the middle child and a bit stubbon but loved her sisters. Rachel was next she was 12 and the diva of the family. She also had a twin brother, Kurt he was gay, but very caring and always helped his sister pick out clothes. Last was Beth she was 6 and was very kind, She also loved playing with her sisters. Kurt and Finn did NOT get along, neither did Finn and Quinn. But this was a family all the same.

* * *

___******COMMENT IF YOU THINK THIS IS CUTE! View a pic of the family on my profile.**_

**!READ & REVIEW!**

**Love,  
**

****Gleek-A-Zoid****


	2. Chapter 2

**I GOT THIS IDEA FROM GLEEK727 her story Family! This is my first chapter in a persons P.O.V and _PLEASE comment on ideas 2 put in the story._**

Rachel's P.O.V

I walked into the livingroom where Quinn was sitting watching Degrassi, I walked over to her quietly.

"Quinnie where is Finn?" I asked, she didn't move her eye's from the screen

"At the store with mom, dad and Kurt and Beth is in her room playing" She said taking a sip of coke and placing back on the table. I smiled and sat down next to her.

"Can you turn on Full House?" I asked sweetly, she looked over at me and rolled her eyes.

"Ok, but only because Claire and Eli are annoying the hell out of me right now." Quinn said turning on Full House. I smiled and watched it happily. A few minutes later Beth walked in.

"Quinn, Rachel can you play dress-up with me?" She asked us giving us her best puppy dog face. Quinn looked at me in defeat got up. I giggled and followed her to Beth's room. It was a dusty pink with a grey carpet. Her room was generally clean exept for her unmade bed. She ran over to her dress-up box and came back wth big glasses, a hat and gloves.

"Here Quinn" Beth said handing her the dress-up stuff. She sighed and I giggled but she handed me a boa, and hat. I sighed as I put the stuff on. Me and Quinn then sat down at a little table set up with tea cups and saucers.

"You want some cookies?" Beth asked placing a empty plate before Quinn.

"Sure I would love..." Quinn began, I looked at the door. There was Finn laughing with a camrea in his hand, I looked at Quinn who's face was red with anger.

"This is SO going on facebook!" Finn laughed and before I could see Quinn's reaction I saw her run after Finn.

"Give it to me!" I heard Quinn yell from down the hallway. I quickly ran out of the room and ran down to Finn and Kurt's room. I saw Kurt in the hallway looking into his room.

"Again?" He asked me as me, him and Beth casually watched Quinn and Finn roll on the floor fighting. This happended often, almost everyday.

"Yup, took a video of her dressed up in doll clothes" I said, Kurt nodded as we walked away and went to the kitchen.

"Mommy, Quinn and Finn are fighting again" Kurt and I said some-what in unsion. My mom rolled her eye's and walked down the hall to go yell at my two siblings.

"You two are the oldest..." My mom started to say before Kurt tapped me on the shoulder.

"Wanna go play WII?" Kurt asked me , I nodded happily as me, him and Beth walked down to the basement to play our favorite game, Super Mario Brother's WII. He was alway's Mario and I was always Luigi and Beth always cheered for who-ever was winning. For being gay, my twin and a boy. Kurt was my best friend.

**View a pic of the family on my profile.**

**!READ & REVIEW!**

**Love,  
******Gleek-A-Zoid****


	3. Chapter 3

**I GOT THIS IDEA FROM GLEEK727 her story Family! This is my first chapter in a persons P.O.V and _PLEASE comment on ideas 2 put in the story._**

Quinn's P.O.V

I sat on the couch with a ice pack on my eye. Me and Finn were fighting because he took a video of me in doll clothes. When we were fighting and mom came she picked Finn up and his elbow hit my eye, but he left a giant bruise on my arm when he smashed the camera on my arm. My mom came back into the living room with a piece of steak. I gave her the pack and put the steak on my eye.

"Ow" I said as she examined my eye.

"This is what you get for fighting, why can't you two act more like Rachel and Kurt?" My mom asked me. I rolled my eye and leaned back on the couch. She says this to me and Finn all the time.

"I love them but, Kurt is gay and that's why they get along!" I yelled at her putting the steak on the table. Her mouth dropped.

"Your brother's disability has nothing to do with this" My mom calmly said, that threw me over the egde.

"IT'S NOT A DISABILIY! ARTIE BEING CRIPPED IS A DISABILIY, NOT BEING GAY" I screamed, before she could respond I ran off to my room that I shared with Rachel. If I didn't tell you Artie is my 8 year old brother, he is crippled with a genetic disorder and goes to privet school. He only comes home on weekends.

"Quinn, when is Artie coming? Today is Saturday and he is still not here" Rachel asked me as I sat on my bed reading a magizine. I looked up, Rachel's eye's were wet as if she had been crying. _Time to be a big sister!_ I told myself

"Come here" I told her opening my arm. She slowly walked over and sat by my side, I put my arm around her as she started to cry on my shoulder huging my waist. I hugged her back, Finn walked over to my room. He had a bloody nose, but when he saw Rachel crying he walked away.

"What's wrong Rachy?" I asked her sweetly, She lifted her head up as tears continued to fall from her eye's.

"I..was...getting...my...science...book...and...I...opened...it...and...this...was...there" She said between sobs. She handed me the note before crying once again on my shoulder.

_Dear Man-hands,_

_You are ugly and no one likes you, plus you have a crippled brother and a gay twin, so that makes you gay. Your nose is huge and the only reason I talk to you is beacuse I know your brother picks you up and he is smoking hot. Just so you know you have to do the science project by yourself because I would rather fail, no I would rather eat my own throw up than work on a project with you. You have no friends and your family (exept your hot brother) are totally gay and retarded! See you at school RuPaul, I will enjoy making your life a living hell!_

_Maggie_

I was shocked, I removed Rachel from my waist and took her hand as I ran down to the basement. Finn looked at me evily, I handed him the note. After he was done reading his face was red and he was putting his shoes on.

"Where does Maggie live?" Finn asked as he zipped up his coat.

"123 Rodeo Drive" Rachel answered. Finn handed me my jacket and I nodded as we headed to the door.

"Come on Quinn, lets go beat the shit out of Maggie" Finn said opening the door, I nodded happily and left with Finn.

"Where is Maggie?" I asked once we where at her house.

"Upstair's are you friends of hers?" A woman asked I nodded as we went up the stairs. When we reached the top we approched a room were a young girl was sitting at a deck and on the door it said _Maggie's Room_ .

"Lets go kick some ass" I whisperd to as Finn he nodded happily.

**View a pic of the NEW family on my profile.  
I decide to add Artie b/c I have a great story line for him! HAHA COMMENT PLZZ**

**!READ & REVIEW!**

**Love,  
******Gleek-A-Zoid****


	4. Chapter 4

**I GOT THIS IDEA FROM GLEEK727 her story Family! _PLEASE comment on ideas 2 put in the story._**

Finn's P.O.V

I opened the door and Maggie looked up startled. She saw me and smiled brightly

"Hi Finn" She said happily as Quinn walked out from behind me. Quinn walked over to her slowly and smiled. Maggie slowly got out of her chair and backed up against the wall. Quinn smiled as she picked her off the floor and pinned her against the wall. I nodded happily and walked over and looked into Maggie's scared blue-green eye's.

"Why are you doing this Finny baby?" Maggie asked me. I sighed heavily.

"Don't call me that and you know why were here." I yelled.

"It's because of that note you left Rachel and if you EVER write, say or threaten my sister again you will be picking your teeth up off the floor." Quinn said. Maggie nodded as she quickly placed her hand over her mouth. Quinn set her down and slapped her face before we left the room.

"Nice job sis." I said as we walked out of the front door unseen.

"Back at you..." She stared to say as we entered the driveway. There they were. Mom, Dad, Rachel, Kurt, Artie and Beth all standing in the drivewat next to our mini-van. Me and Quinn looked at each other ashamedly and walked into the car without a word said. Later after a long talk with mom and dad me and Kurt were downstairs playing the WII as Artie and Beth clapped for us. I looked toward the stairs as Rachel slowly walked down. I paused the game as she stood in front of me.

"Thank you for doing what you did" Rachel said with a smile on her face. I gently took her hands.

"Your my sister, It's what I do" I said as Rachel let out a small giggle and jumped on my lap for a hug. I placed my arms around her gently.

"I love you" She said quietly into my ear. I hugged her harder as if she was going to disapper in my arms if I didn't hold her tight enough. I learned that day from that hug that no matter how annoying Rachel is, she loves me and I love her back even more.

**I know its a short chappy, the next one will be longer. It's just b/c of the long break from writing.**

**COMMENT ON MY STORY I Wish There Was A DoOver Button**

_**REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**_

**Love,  
**Gleek-A-Zoid****


	5. Chapter 5

**I GOT THIS IDEA FROM GLEEK727 her story Family! _PLEASE comment on ideas 2 put in the story._**

Rachel's P.O.V

It was 2:00, I was sitting in the living room watching the cooking channel with Kurt because I refuse to watch America's Next Top Model. He was in his white t-shirt and black legging and I was in my pink leotard and my white tights. We were both wearing ballet flats awaiting Quinn to take us to ballet.

"Come on kiddos, time for ballet" Quinn said zipping up her aeropostal jacket. Kurt smiled and jumped up off the coach and ran to the door. I turned off the T.V. Quinn walked toward me as I put on my jacket.

"Wanna have a sister day today after ballet?" She asked me. I smiled as I exited the house and walked over to her car.

"Yea I would love that Quinnie!" I said excitedly as I buckled myself in.

"Just promise you won't ditch me for Sam. Just us" I added, She waited a moment.

"I promise." She said, I smiled as she soon pulled up to the dance studio.

_One Hour Later_

I walked over to the car with Kurt behind me when I saw Quinn fixing her hair.

"Can we get ice cream to start off our sister day?" I asked but Quinn didn't reply. She read her phone and giggled before pulling out of the parking lot. After a long quiet car ride we arrived home. I followed Quinn to the bathroom as she quickly fixed her hair and mumbled to herself about what dress to wear. I shrugged not thinking anything of it as she walked quickly pushed me aside and walked to the kitchen were my mommy was cooking fried chicken.

"I won't be home for dinner mom" She said happily. I smiled as my mom looked up from the salad she was making

"Yea were..." I started to say before she cut me off.

"I have a date with Sam in 15 minutes" Quinn said. I felt like someone had punched me in the stomach and ripped out my heart. A tear left my eye as I quietly ran to my bedroom.

**COMMENT ON MY STORY'S I Wish There Was A DoOver Button and Forever a Family**

_**REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**_

**Love,  
**Gleek-A-Zoid****


	6. Chapter 6

**I GOT THIS IDEA FROM GLEEK727 her story Family! _PLEASE comment on ideas 2 put in the story._**

_Quinn's P.O.V_

I was walking over to my room when I saw Kurt coming out the door.

"What were you doing in my room?" I asked immediately. Kurt didn't even flinch

"See for yourself" He said walking away, I shrugged as I walked over to my room.

"Rachel where is my coach? I need it for..." I said entering my room, but stopped when I saw Rachel on her bed holding her unicorn pillow pet and crying. I slowly walked over to her, I was unable to see her face do to the pillow pet.

"Rach, whats wrong?" I asked, she looked at me surprised. Her eye's were bright red and her face was stained with tears as well as her pillow pet and blanket.

"You should know, you trader" She yelled at me still crying, I was confused. What would make Rachel so sad? She looked at me with her tear stained eye's that read _your so stupid._

"What about our sister day?" She yelled at me as her crying dimmed down a bit.

"What about it?" I asked, what did that have to do with this?

"You said we would have a sister day and you wouldn't ditch me for Sam" She yelled louder now sitting up. Then it hit me.

"YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE AND DITCHED ME FOR YOUR STUPID BOYFRIEND" She yelled jumping off the bed and ran over to the corner were she continued to cry. I looked at her and slowly walked over and sat next to her.

"You always ditch me for Sam, you care about him more than me" She whispered, I placed my hand over her shoulder and pulled her close.

"I will always love you, I love you more than Sam" I reassured her smiling. She whipped her eye's and stood up.

"No you don't, you always ditch me for Sam, you never ditch Kurt, Artie or Beth when he calls you when your having a special day with them" She said whipping her eye's once more

"You always say that your hanging with your sibling and can't hang out. With me, nope you say "Sure I can make it, I'm not doing anything" like I'm not even there" Rachel said walking toward the door.

"I guess you don't love me as much I as thought" She said leaving the room. I was speechless, what have I done? Although it was true, I felt so bad. _Rachel is my sister, I have to fix this. _I thought, I knew just how to prove to her that I love her more than Sam. It was a sacrafice, but I have to do it.

**COMMENT ON MY STORY'S I Wish There Was A DoOver Button and ****Faberry Love Story**

_**REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**_

**Love,  
**Gleek-A-Zoid****


	7. Chapter 7

**I GOT THIS IDEA FROM GLEEK727 her story Family! _PLEASE comment on ideas 2 put in the story._**

_Beth's P.O.V _

I walked down the hall and saw Quinn sitting on the floor.

"What's wrong Quinn?" I asked. I sat next to her.

"No I hurt Rachel's feelings" She said.

"How?" I asked her.

"I broke a promise" She told me. I stood up.

"Let's fix it" I told her. I smiled

"I know how to, I have to break up with Sam and your coming with me" She said. I got exited, I love Sam! He is so sweet. We got in Quinn's car and soon came to Sam's house. Quinn rang the door bell

"Sam we need to talk" She said. We walked in and sat on his couch.

"I told Rachel I would have a special day with her today and promised not to ditch her for you. But I did and now she hates me" My sissy said. She didn't look happy.

"So?" Sam said.

"I have to show her I love her more than you so goodbye, for now" Sissy said. She dragged me out of the house crying. All I knew was that Quinn broke up with Sam and that made me really sad.

**!****_I know I made grammer mistakes and the detail is horrible BUT its because its in a 6 year old's P.O.V. Ok so no flames!_**

**COMMENT ON MY STORY'S I Wish There Was A DoOver Button and ****Faberry Love Story**

_**REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**_

**Love,  
**Gleek-A-Zoid****


	8. Chapter 8

**I GOT THIS IDEA FROM GLEEK727 her story Family! _PLEASE comment on ideas 2 put in the story.]_**

_Kurt's P.O.V_

Me and Rachel were sitting on the couch watching the morning news. Quinn came in, her eye's were a light pink as if she had been crying.

"Come on, I got to drive you to school" Quinn said. Me and Rachel stood up and approached her.

"Rachel, want to let you know that I broke up with Sam" Quinn said, I was shocked, why would she break up with Sam?

"Why" My twin asked about to open the door.

"To let you know I care about you enough to break his heart so I have all my time to spend with you. Do you forgive me?" She asked as we all walked outside in our light coats and backpacks.

"I have to think about it" Rachel said, we got into the car. I didn't know what was going on, but Rachel would fill me in when we got to school. Me and Rachel we in the 7th grade, Quinn was in 10th. Soon we arrived at William McKinley Middle School. We said our goodbyes and walked into the school. We went to our lockers that we right next to each other.

"So do you forgive Quinn?" I asked her. Rachel shrugged her shoulders as a group of girls passed by.

"Look it's the two Lima Losers" They laughed, I gave them a stink eye as they walked away.

"I don't think so" Rachel replied. We closed our lockers with a bang.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Breaking up with Sam doesn't mean I'll take her back. She broke a promise" Rachel said angrily.

"What do you expect her to do then?" I asked. As Rachel mumbled on about things she wanted Quinn to do, I looked behind her. I saw Quinn looking behind a corner, she was holding my lunch. I mouth the words _did you hear us._ She nodded and walked away.

"HELLO!" Rachel shouted. I shot my eye's back at my angry sister.

"Were you listening to me? If you weren't that is really rude!" She barked at me. I nodded furiously, she crossed her arm's and walked away

"Wait Rachel" I said catching up to her.

"I'm sorry, can we go to homeroom?" I asked, she nodded. We interlocked arms and happily strolled off to homeroom. As we passed down the hall I saw Quinn hiding behind a group of 8th graders, she handed me a a note and walked off. I looked to see if Rachel saw this but she didn't. I walked into Homeroom with Rachel and took my seat. I looked to see if Rachel was watching me before I opened the note. It read:

_Dear Kurt,_

_You forgot you lunch so I brought it for you. I heard everything you guys said. I can't believe she is still mad at me, well I can't blame her. Can you do me a favor and go with Finn to get two tickets to Wicked. She is always saying how she want to see it. So can you and Finn get me tickets? I left you $200 to pay for them. RACHEL WILL BE SO HAPPY! Thanks Kurt, your the best!_

_Love Always,  
Quinn_

I quickly placed the money in my front pocket before Rachel saw it. I put the note away and turned my head toward my teacher as first period began.

**COMMENT ON MY STORY'S Forever A Family and ****Faberry Love Story**

_**REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**_

**Love,  
**Gleek-A-Zoid****


	9. Chapter 9

**__**

**I GOT THIS IDEA FROM GLEEK727 her story Family! _PLEASE comment on ideas 2 put in the story =)_**

* * *

Finn's P.O.V

It was after school and I sat on my computer Iming my girlfriend Brittney.

_Finnocence- Hey Brit!_

_Brittluvsducks- Hey Finn! Ready for our date?_

_Finnocence- Ttl ready freddy!_

_Brittluvsducks- Who's freddy? is he comin on the date with us?_

_Finnocence- no its a sayin. I meen im ttl ready! Just u me and Breadstixx_

_Brittluvsducks- Wait wat bout freddy?_

_Finnocence- *Facepalm* frgt freddy bb. jst u & me 2nite!_

_Brittluvsducks- Ok bb. c u at 7_

_Finnocence- bi bb luv u_

_Brittluvsducks- luv u 2! but not mor thn freddy!_

_Finnocence- *Facepalm*_

_Brittluvsducks is offline._

Just then my little brother Kurt came in the room holding a note, he handed it to me. After I read it I turned back to my computer.

"So come on!" Kurt yelled at me, I just ignored him. I got up and walked over to my closet and picked out a nice navy blue shirt to wear on my date.

"Come on Finn!" He yelled at me throwing his fist into my arm. I grabbed his arm before he hit me again.

"I have a date with Brittney tonight. I can't go get some lame broadway tickets" I told him pushing back as I let go of his arm. He sat on his bed and rubbed his arm as I took off my shirt.

"Why can't Quinn get them?" I asked annoyed. Kurt still sat rubbing his arm.

"I don't know but you love Rachel don't you?" He asked me as I put on my navy blue polo. I nodded.

"And you love Quinn?" He asked me, I had to think a moment. Sure Quinn was annoying, but I still loved her. I nodded.

"Then come with me to get some tickets!" He said grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the room.

**Just a little chapter before I go on Vacation. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**__**

**Comment on my story's Down The Road Again and ****Ipod Challenge: GLEE RELATIONSHIPS** and all my other storys!

**Love You,  
**Gleek-A-Zoid** (aka- Dayna)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I GOT THIS IDEA FROM GLEEK727 her story ****Family!**

**To my AWESOME Beta=** **Gleek4Life244**

_**Kurt's P.O.V**_

Finn and I walked over to the ticket booth for the touring company of Wicked. Quinn was lucky enough that they were even in Lima this month._ Maybe I should tell Rachel to not forgive Quinn, yet… Maybe she'll feel guilty enough to find a way to visit New York like Rachel and me have always wanted! _I thought with a laugh, _Nah! She would have enough money anyway._

"Two for tonight. As close as you can get." I told the lady once I stopped thinking about that amazing city. She turned around and I could practically see Finn's mouth drop to the ground when he saw her face.

"Britt?" Finn asked still with the stupidly funny look confusion on his face which doubled in confusion as Santana came out of the door behind the stand in a work uniform, also.

Brittney is Finn's girlfriend currently who was sweet, flirtatious and kind of slow, but I didn't mind her which I couldn't say for her BFF, Santana. She was the mattress of McKinley High and two faced. She flirted with Finn all the time and was a good friend of Quinn, but in Rachel and my eyes was the Wicked Witch of the East.

"Hey Finocence, _**you're**_ seeing Wicked?" Santana questioned, as she checked out her boyfriend in front of her.

"Kurt dragged me here, because of Quinn and Rachel!" Finn said quickly as he tried to pretend he had no say at being at a place were "Losers" hang out.

"Hi Finn!" Brittney said waving to him, excitedly trying to get his attention.

"H..Hey Babe, Why are you two here?" Finn asked still a confused.

"Oh! Well, I saw this poster of munchkins and I wanted to know why they don't grow! So I brought Santana with me, but as soon as I got here there was yelling, and somehow I ended up in this booth… And I don't know how to get out," Brittney said in a perky voice as she stared off into some fantasy land that only she could see.

"Can you just please give us the tickets, already! We're in a hurry!" I told Brittney running out of patience. Santana glared at me for bossing Britt around. Britt printed out the tickets and handed them to Finn, taking her time when she got close to Finn. As we finally started to walk away she pulled him back by the collar of his shirt.

"You forgot something," She said seductively, pulling him in for a kiss. I groaned and rolled my eyes at their affection, before walking away from them towards the car. He blushed and stumbled back to the car where I was waiting, patiently.

"Do you have the tickets?" I asked annoyed as he pulled out his phone and started to text someone. _Of course… It's probably Brittney, already!_ I complained to myself in my head.

"Yea here," He said tossing them in my direction without putting the phone down. I caught them which was amazing consider the throw. _How is he the High School quarterback? _I placed them in my backpack and threw the designer blue bag in the backseat. Finn started the car with his phone **still** in his hand.

"Finn that's not a good idea!" I told him, watching his eyes transfer from the road to the phone as we drove down street.

"I'm looking at the road, calm down!" Finn said pulling onto the main street, his eyes fixed on his blackberry. That's when I saw the truck, a monster of a vehicle coming straight towards us.

"Finn" I said calmy, he didn't look up.

"Finn!" I said a bit louder, starting to panic. He looked up briefly enough to send me a glare, then turned back to his phone.

"FINN!" I yelled in full on panic mode. He looked up a little too late, and the truck was rushing at us not even a foot away. I heard a beep and felt myself start to lose it, but then everything went black.

The last thing I heard from Finn was "Love you"

**Comment on my stories: **_**Down The Road Again**_**and **_**Tell Me Again**_**and all my other stories!**

**Love You,  
**Gleek-A-Zoid** (aka- Dayna)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I GOT THIS IDEA FROM GLEEK727 and her story Family!**

**To my AWESOME Beta=** **Gleek4Life244**

_**Rachel's P.O.V**_

I sat on a cold metal chair in a gloomy hospital room, twiddling my hands in my lap as I stared at my twin lying in the hospital bed attached to many different wires. It was so terrible seeing my best friend in a coma. I felt my eyes starting to tear up at the thought so I started to hum my favorite song to calm myself because I didn't want my little brother and sister to see me, whose supposed to be strong for them, that weak.

"Is he going to be ok?" Beth asked me, looking at me directly in the eyes as her big, brown eyes shed a few stray tears.

I took a deep breath and then tried to subdue my emotions before I answer her. "He…" My voice started cracking after not talking for so long and I looked over at Kurt again. When I finally looked back at Beth, I knew I would have to tell the crying little girl that everything would be fine even if it wasn't. "Everything will be alright, sis," I said quietly with believable confidence, "Finny has a few broken bones and some tiny injuries, but he'll be back to he's annoying yet lovable self in no time. And ku- Kurt just needs some more time…He'll playing dress up with you soon."

Beth smiled at me and wiped the stray tears off her face before running over to Artie with a hopeful look. Beth whispered into his ear and then Artie looked over at me with a bigger smile on his face. I forced a tiny smile back to them even though it killed me that I couldn't do anything to help Kurt.

Mommy, Daddy and Quinn had been with Finn, who only had a few broken ribs, a broken leg, fractured arm, and some minor injuries to his head, for a while now. I probably should have gone seen Finn at least for a second, but I needed to be with my twin.

We all sat there in comfortable silence for a few moments only with the beeping of the machines breaking it. Beth was sitting in Artie's lap in the wheelchair as they both stared at Kurt and I was again humming to a few of my favorite songs as I watched Kurt. I almost jumped out of my seat when I had an idea about how to make this waiting less horrifying.

I got out of my chair and motioned for Beth and Artie to join me at the side of Kurt's bed. "Get your guitar out of that case, we are going to sing for him." I told Artie happily, Beth clapped her hands excitedly as Artie rolled up next to Kurt on the other side. I gently picked up Kurt hand for the bed and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Guardian Angel," I said smiling, while wrapping my other arm around Beth's shoulders and pulling her next to me for comfort.

_**Rachel**__  
When I see your smile  
tears roll down my face.  
I can't replace._

_**Artie**__  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
how this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul,  
and I know I'll find deep inside me, I can be the one._

_**Rachel**__  
I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
even if saving you sends me to heaven._

_**ALL THREE**__  
It's ok...  
It's ok...  
It's ok..._

_**Beth (With help from Rachel)**__  
Seasons are changing and waves are crashing  
and stars are falling all for us  
days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one._

_**Rachel**__  
I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
even if saving you sends me to heaven._

_**ALL THREE**__  
Cause you're my  
you're my, my,  
my true love,  
my whole heart,  
please don't throw that away._

_**Artie**__  
Cause I'm here, for you  
please don't walk away and  
please tell me you'll stay, stay.._

_**Rachel**__  
Use me as you will  
pull my strings just for a thrill  
and I know I'll be okay  
though my skies are turning gray._

_**ALL THREE**__  
I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
even if saving you sends me to heaven._

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
even if saving you sends me to heaven._

"That was nice," Mom commented as she and a very sad looking daddy came into Kurt's room. "Come on kids, time to go…" My mother told me as I looked over at the helplessness on Kurt's face.

"Mom can I stay with Kurt?" I asked her helplessly. I could tell she about to say no, but then Quinn popped up from behind her.

"I'll stay here with her, go home. I'll watch her, I promise," Quinn said taking a seat on the metal chair that was once mine. After a few kisses and rules (from daddy) we were left alone with Kurt. I climbed on the bed and laid beside his warm, pale body. Quinn sat up straight and looked at me with guilt written on her face.

"I'm the reason they crashed," Quinn said quietly. I looked over at her curiously, but stayed next to Kurt.

"I told them to go out and get tickets for Wicked so you would forgive me, but they crashed," Quinn said. I saw her trying to hold back the tears and finally got up from my spot next to Kurt. I walked up to Quinn and sat on her lap.

"That's Finn's fault. He was the one looking at his phone and not the road," I said hoarsely, ending the sentence by giving her a comforting hug which didn't just comfort her.

"What was that for?" She asked as she wiped away tears on my face that I didn't' know were running down my cheeks.

"I forgive you. Any sister who would get me Wicked tickets just to get me to forgive her for breaking a promise is the best sister ever!" I said ending with another hug, that this time she reciprocated.

"I promise to be the best sister ever," She whispered in my ear, I smiled and rested my head in the crook of her neck as she leaned back in the chair.

"You already are…" I said with a yawn as my eyes started to close and my body drifted off to sleep.

**Comment on my stories: **_**Down The Road Again **_**and **_**Tell Me Again **_**and all my other stories!**

**Love You,  
**Gleek-A-Zoid** (aka- Dayna)**


	12. Chapter 12

**GOT THIS IDEA FROM GLEEK727 and her story Family! **

**To my AWESOME Beta=** **Gleek4Life244**

_**Quinn's P.O.V**_

* * *

I woke up with Rachel still sleeping on my lap and my head resting on the top of her's. I lifted up my head and smiled at my little sister making noises as she slept. I looked at the clock, only to see it was 7:30 and remember that I had promised to Dad that we'd both be home by 9. I removed one hand that was helping to support the sleeping 12 year old, and tried to wipe the tears that dried over night from crying in my sleep.

I placed one arm under my sister's legs and one behind her neck so that I could lift her up gently without waking her. I carried her over to Kurt's bed, her hands loosely hugging my neck as she murmured unrecognizable words in her slumber. I set her down softly next to my poor little, hurt Kurt and kissed both of their foreheads before backing out of the room slowly. Before I completely left the room, I stood in the doorway and gazed sadly at the scene before me. _Neither of them should be here in this hospital, _I thought to myself. All of a sudden, a fiery rage seared through my veins and without thinking I rushed down the hallway to the stupid cause of all this pain.

I was about to storm into Finn's room, but then I caught sight of his sleeping roommate. Instead, I walked in as I did normally, but as soon as saw his sleeping form I sent the nastiest glare I could at him even though he couldn't see it.

Still blinded by my anger, I really didn't think about how to approach the situation. I just went along with what Finn and me usually did when we were angry at each other; fight. I pulled one of the two pillows that Finn's head laid on, but with him being such a heavy sleepier, it didn't wake him.

Forgetting that he had hurt his leg, I smacked his leg with the pillow as hard as I could and whisper yelled "Idiot!" at him. He shot up immediately with a yell, making me jump back and fall in the chair that was directly behind me. His eye were clouded with pain and tiredness which is when I finally remembered the cast that wrapped around the leg I had just hit. I threw the pillow across the room quickly as Finn looked around the room wildly.

"What the hell, Quinn!" he yelled as he finally saw me looking at him a little guilty.

"I… I'm sorry! I forgot about your leg… I didn't think it would hurt!" I confessed quickly.

"Of course it hurts! It's fucking BROKEN!" he shouted at me, madly. I started to feel even worse about it, when the image of a cheerless Rachel was laying next to a almost motionless Kurt, in even more pain then Finn was or ever will be.

"Well, you deserved it! You're a fucking idiot!" I yelled back at him, not caring if anyone would hear us. I could tell he was confused and surprised by me yelling back at him.

"What the hell do you even mean? I didn't deserve any of this!" he said confused, his voice finally lessening in volume.

"Were you even paying attention, Finn? Wait, let me answer that! No! You were to busing texting your girlfriend!" I told him as my face was becoming even a darker shade of red from my anger.

"Calm down, Quinn! No one was killed or even hurt that badly!" he declared, oblivious to everything thing around him. I was shocked that mom or dad never told him, and I couldn't bring myself to actually say Kurt's condition so awkward silence just enveloped the room that was just filled with so much noise. I stared down into my lap, as Finn vicious glare at me changed into a look of concern.

"Oh god! I didn't kill anyone, right?" he asked scared, the color draining from his face which only worsened when I couldn't bring myself to answer, "Quinn! Answer me! Please… Please tell me I didn't!"

I kept staring down as I let a quiet "no" escape my lips, and I could hear the sigh of relief that came from Finn. "Then why are you acting like this?" he asked when I saw that I still wasn't looking over at him.

""Kurt's in a coma, Finn" I said quietly, a tear rolled down my cheek as I finally looked up at him. "And it all **your **fault… " I added resentfully and watch as his eyes clouded up with sadness.

"I… I…" he stumbled over words as he leaned back against the headboard of the bed for support. I stood up now having more confidence to confront him and walked over so that I was directly next to him with my hands on my hips.

"Don't try to defend yourself because we both know how much you screwed up!" I told him, "You're his big brother and you're supposed to watch out for him, but you were to busing with your girlfriend to even care about his safety."

Finn dropped his head into his hands and I could see how disturbed he was by all of this. I tried to let him have his moment by leaving the room, but he finally found his voice and let out a reply. "He told me to put my phone away… I.. I should have listened…" he said as his voice cracked and his depressed gaze connected with mine. Even though I was still extremely mad at him, he was still family and I felt sorry for the guilty, depressed boy. I pulled the chair closer to his bed and sat down next to him as I grabbed his hand.

"Finn… Well all make mistakes, and unfortunately yours actually had a punishment. I mean, Mom and Dad use their phones while they drive with us, but I guess you're just unlucky. I can't say I'm not angry anymore, but if it makes a difference, I won't hit your broken leg anymore when I get angry again about Kurt being in a coma." I told him sincerely, earning a small smile from Finn that disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Thanks, Quinn," he told me seriously as he laid back down in his bed to think to himself. I took this as a message that he wanted to be alone which I was more than happy to comply with.

"You're welcome, Finn…" I replied as I walked out of the room, passing his roommate that gave me a weird look. Giving him a quick, embarrassed wave as I rushed out of the room, I closed the door quickly before leaning against it and taking in a deep breath.

I tiptoed back into Kurt's hospital room quickly, only to stop in the doorway when I heard Rachel's gently, melodic voice whispering to Kurt.

"I miss you, Kurt…" still not noticing my presence, Rachel placed her head on his chest as she held a one sided conversation with him, "I'm really trying to be strong. For you, and for Beth and Artie… It's just so hard to be strong when all I want to do is cry all the time." Rachel's voice was cracking at this time and even from my spot at in the door way, I could see a few stray tears roll down her face onto the blanker that was placed on Kurt. I could feel my heart breaking as I listened to Rachel finally let out what she kept bottle up ever since we found out about Kurt.

"You have to get better Kurt… You can't leave me here all alone! I need you to get better… Could you please do that for me?" Rachel begged him with all the passion she could, "I'll try to stay strong for Beth and Artie, but you have to get better. I just want you to know that I love you." She placed a sweet little kiss on his cheek that made me smile through the tears that ran from listening to her heart wrenching speech.

She sat up with slowly trying to make her time last longer here with Kurt. I walked toward her quickly as she jumped off the bed and finally noticed that I was here. She stood there for a moment just staring at me before she tackled me in a warm, bone-crushing hug. I rubbed her back and hummed to her softly as she collapsed into my embrace.

"I'm here, baby girl. I'm here," I whispered softly to her. This was the first time since the accident that I had seen her really cry, so I just stood there holding her as she finally opened up and sobbed.

"I'm here, baby girl. I'm here" I repeated again almost choking on the words as I let the hot tears fall from my own eyes. "I'm here."

* * *

**Comment on my story **_**Tell Me Again **_**and all my other stories!**

**Love You,  
**Gleek-A-Zoid** (aka- Dayna)**


	13. Chapter 13

**GOT THIS IDEA FROM GLEEK727 and her story Family! **

**To my AWESOME Beta=** **Gleek4Life244**

**_Artie's P.O.V _**

* * *

We all had just left the hospital, except Rachel and Quinn who decided to stay with Kurt. I felt like there was something going on with Kurt that no one was telling me or Beth. The car ride home was quiet, and from where I sat I could see tears rolling down mommy's face. I looked over at Beth, where a frown had taken over her smile.

"Shelb, are you ok?" My daddy asked her while he held her hand tightly. My mommy quickly wiped away her tears and gave him a small nod.

"Yea Burt, yea I'm fine," She said trying to force a smile at Beth and me. Beth gave her an adorable cheeky smile that made mommy's forced smile into an actually smile. I gave mommy a hesitant smile, before I turned my head to look out the window. Rain drops started to fall from the sky and roll down my window. _Maybe the sky is as sad as mommy is… _I thought sadly.

When we had finally got home, mommy jumped out of the car immediately and ran into the house without helping Beth out of the car. "Why didn't mommy help me?" Beth asked daddy, her eyes started to tear up.

"Mommy is really upset right now, sweetheart. Don't take it personally… She's just worried about Kurt," daddy told as he gently helped her down from the vehicle.

"Oh, but Rachy said that Kurt was going to be ok!" Beth protested. I watched daddy smile at her and then at me.

"And he will. How about you go find mommy, give her a big hug, and tell her that?" daddy said as he ruffled her hair. Beth nodded quickly before sprinting off into the house.

Daddy walked to the trunk and pulled my wheelchair out of it, before coming to me. He helped me out of the truck and placed me into my chair. He started to push me toward the front door."Bud, anything special you want for dinner? It's just us four." My daddy asked me as we entered the house.

"Can we have burgers?" I asked, we don't usually have burgers because Rachel doesn't eat meat and Kurt doesn't like red meats.

"Ok Art, burgers coming right up!" He said happily while he walked into the Kitchen. I smiled at the spot where he was just standing and started to wheel myself to my room at the end of the hall. I stopped when I reached Quinn and Rachel's room and looked into the room through their open doorway. The first thing I saw were their beds. Quinn's bed was neatly made on her side of the room as was Rachel's. Both beds were covered in music notes and the walls were covered in posters about musicals or bands they liked. I wheeled into the room and went straight to the small table in between the beds. I looked at the few pictures placed neatly in frames that covered the nightstand. I kept looking back at the picture of Rachel and Kurt side by side with their arms around each other's waists. I looked away from the picture and found myself staring at another one which had Rachel on Quinn's back for a piggy back ride. I laughed quietly at the picture mommy had taken.

"Hi Art-art," Beth said walking up next to me. I held the picture of Rachel and Kurt in my hand while I glanced over at her. "Artie? Is Kurt going to be OK, because I went to mommy like daddy said, but as soon as I said Kurt's name she started to cry even more!" She told me with big eyes as she placed her hands on the arm of my chair. I sighed as I placed the photo on the nightstand.

"Mommy's just upset that he's in the hospital," I quickly told her, trying to make up a good reason, "He will be fine, Beth. How about you go play in your room till dinner?" She smiled at my reasoning and ran out of the room. I sighed. I didn't tell her the truth. I may be eight, but I'm not that dumb. I know that Kurt won't be fine. By the way Rachel looked when she told Beth he was fine, I could tell that he wasn't fine. Rachel, Quinn, mommy, daddy and everyone were hurting. I knew Kurt wasn't fine, but I just don't know what's wrong.

"Dinner!" My dad yelled. I put on my best forced smile before wheeling myself out of the room and heading over to the kitchen. We all tried to smile and talk happily for Beth's sake as we ate. Mommy had red eyes, but she kept holding Beth's hand throughout dinner. I think it was the only reason that mommy didn't start crying. We ate dinner quickly and as soon as it was over Beth dragged mommy into her room. Beth told us all that she was giving mommy a makeover because mommy wasn't ever sad when she had makeup on. Daddy and me all laughed at Beth's idea and started to clean up the table.

"Daddy…" I started as I handed him the dirty plates. He smiled at me and placed them in the dishwasher.

"What up Art?" He asked me grabbing the cups off the table. I sighed heavily making him look at me concerned.

"What's wrong with Kurt?" I asked bluntly that made him go back to the table and clean it nervously. "Dad! I'm not a little kid! I know something is _wrong_! Please tell me!" I pleaded with him. He brought what was left on the table and placed them in the sink.

"Kurt's not OK…" he said while he squatted down so he would be eye level with me, "he's in a coma which means he's asleep and we don't know if he will wake up." He wiped the tears that had started to fall as he told me what the problem was and quickly walked out of the room. I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks. _So that's why the sky was crying…_

* * *

**Comment on my story _Tell Me Again _and all my other stories!**

**Love You,  
**Gleek-A-Zoid** (aka- Dayna)**


	14. Chapter 14

_**GOT THIS IDEA FROM GLEEK727 and her story Family!**_

_**My Beta is very busy so my sister beta-ed this chapter (Stroke Of Stupidity)**_

**Kurt's P.O.V**

**A/N- My sis came up with the idea to make a chapter in Kurt's P.O.V while in a coma! PLEASE COMMENT!**

* * *

Here I am lying in this hospital bed. I can hear everyone but I can't move or speak or open my eyes. All I know is that I'm in a coma and Rachel and Quinn are here with me. I hear Quinn leave, but I don't know were she is going and Rachel is right next to me fixing my hair. I feel her warm body next to me on the bed. I wish I were able to move my arms to hug her and let her know I'm ok.

"Every night I try not to cry, but I do anyway. I cry softly so Quinn won't wake up. Kurt, I want you to wake up and know you're ok and in your bed asleep." Rachel said. I can tell by her voice that she is probably shedding a few tears. "I have Mercedes and Quinn but they're not the same. They're good for girl problems, but you are my twin and my best friend! I tell you everything and I can't live without you." She cried. I think she is being a little over dramatic but that's my sister for you.

"I miss you, Kurt…" She tells me placing her head on my chest. I want to take my hand and run it through her hair but all I can do is lie there and listen. "I'm really trying to be strong. For you, and for Beth and Artie… It's just so hard to be strong when all I want to do is cry all the time." Rachel's voice was cracking at this time. I can tell she is alone and scared. I always felt like that when Rachel was sick and forced to sleep in our sick room, also known as our guest room.

"You have to get better Kurt… You can't leave me here all alone! I need you to get better… Could you please do that for me?" Rachel begged me, clutching my blanket as if it was her lifeline, "I'll try to stay strong for Beth and Artie, but you have to get better. I just want you to know that I love you." She placed a sweet little kiss on my cheek and sat up. How I want to kiss her cheek back! I'm just wondering if I will be able to get better. The next thing I heard was crying, I wanted to shout _Don't cry I'm ok! I will wake up soon._

I then hear a squeak from a metal chair, which meant someone was sitting in it. I can still hear Rachel sobbing and Quinn shushing her. That meant Rachel was probably curled up in Quinn's lap. Then I hear Quinn singing softly.

_I hate to see you cry_

_Lying there in that position_

_There's things you need to hear_

_So turn off your tears and listen_

_Pain throws your heart to the ground_

_Love turns the whole thing around_

_No it won't all go the way it should_

_But I know the heart of life is good_

Quinn always sang to Rachel when she was sad, upset or scared. I would go to the bathroom in the middle of the night and I would see Quinn climbing onto Rachel's bed holding her because she often had nightmares. She would lay down with Rachel and sing her to sleep. I would always bring Finn a cup of milk before bed to try to get a conversation with my only big brother. It never worked though; he would drink it and lay down to go to sleep. Sometimes I wish Finn were like Quinn: caring, sweet and kind-hearted.

_You know, it's nothing new_

_Bad news never had good timing_

_But then the circle of your friends_

_Will defend the silver lining_

_Pain throws your heart to the ground_

_Love turns the whole thing around_

_No it won't all go the way it should_

_But I know the heart of life is good_

"If only you could see how sad everyone is, Kurt and how guilty Finn feels." I hear Quinn say from her place in the room. At that moment I decide to try my hardest to get better. I feel Rachel's small hand on my shoulder.

"I love you." She whispered. _Try try try!_ I think to myself. It takes all my strength to make my dead lips form into a slight smile and move my fingers to form 'I love you' in sign language. I hear Quinn gasp and Rachel call for the doctors. I keep moving my other hand ever so slightly and my dead smile grows half an inch bigger. A few seconds later I feel a swarm of doctors around me and my heart fills with joy. Then I hear a female say,

"He's going to make it."

* * *

________

**Comments= Faster Updates**

**No Comments= Slower Updates**

**Love You,  
**Gleek-A-Zoid** (aka- Dayna)**


	15. Chapter 15

_**GOT THIS IDEA FROM GLEEK727 and her story Family!**_

**_My amazing fun and awesome Beta- Gleek4Life244_**

* * *

**~Rachel's P.O.V~**

The car ride was filled with silence as Quinn drove the mini-van away from that miserable hospital. That miserable, hope draining, stupid hospital… It had been one dreadfully slow week since Kurt moved his hand and today was the first time I've been to the hospital since then. I wanted to spend every free second with my best friend as he fought to come back, but mother felt that it would not be best if I spent every night in a hospital room not getting any sleep. _Mother knows best… Yea right! _I thought sarcastically as I let my mind wonder.

I rested my head against the cold car window and looked as the trees passed by in a blur. I was more than thrilled that Kurt, my closest confident, would eventually make it home to his own bed and not that uncomfortable, small, ugly hospital bed. I could see Finn out of my peripheral vision and I could not help the frown that came. It wasn't fair that Kurt was the one who had to overcome so much just to survive while Finn could just leave the hospital with some broken bones, when it was Finn who messed up! All I could feel when I saw him was anger and… and... some other kind of feeling that I couldn't quite place. Hate? No. As much as it pains me to think, I don't hate him for his mistake. Compassion? In his dreams! Disappointment? Obviously, I feel that emotion whenever I see him, but that's not the feeling I was trying to come up with. I let out a sigh of relief as I saw our house come into view. I needed to be alone right now, so I could sort out my emotions and thoughts.

Quinn gave me a sympathetic look as she pulled into the empty driveway. Mom and Dad were both out working somewhere and now I was stuck in a house with only Quinn and Finn. Hopefully, they would be civil enough to leave me unbothered in my room. _I can only hope…_

I practically sprinted into the house before Quinn even had put the car in park. I ran as fast as I could to the safety of my bedroom, and slammed the door shut behind me. I let a few stray tears roll down my face as I fell dramatically into my bed. I just really need Kurt home with me right now and I just really wish life could be simple. I grabbed the closest stuff animal to me and held it close to me as I rolled over onto my back. I reached over to the iPod dock and started the song that had been on repeat for as long as Kurt's been in the hospital.

_And we help them in return._  
_Well, I don't know, If I believe that's true,_  
_But I know, I'm who I am today,_  
_Because I knew you._

_Like a comet pulled from orbit_  
_As it passes a sun._  
_Like a stream that meets a boulder_  
_Halfway through the wood._  
_Who can say_  
_If I've been changed for the better?_  
_But because I knew you_  
_I have been changed for good._

At that moment, I heard soft knock at my door, but I just closed my eyes and ignored whoever was at the door. Everyone in the house knew better then to interrupt me whenever a heart-felt song was emanating from my room.

_It well may be, That you won't talk to me again_  
_In this lifetime,, So let me say before we part_  
_So much of me, Is made of what I learned from you,_  
_You'll be with me, Like a hand-print on my heart._  
_And now whatever way our stories end,_  
_I know you have re-written mine_  
_By being my sis._

_Like a ship blown from its mooring_  
_By a wind off the sea._  
_Like a seed dropped by a sky bird_  
_In a distant wood._  
_Who can say_  
_If I've been changed for the better?_  
_But because I knew you-_

_Rachel:_  
_Because I knew you-_

_Both:_  
_I have been changed for good._

_Finn:  
And just to clear the air_  
_I ask forgiveness_  
_For the things I've done_  
_You blame me for._

I opened my eyes and looked to the left side of my bed to see a guilty looking Finn in a wheelchair. He tried to put a comforting hand on my shoulder, but I rolled over to my side and poured my heart into singing along with the song.

_Rachel:_  
_But then, I guess_  
_We know there's blame to share-_

_Both:_  
_And none of it seems to matter anymore!_

_Rachel: Finn:_  
_Like a comet pulled from orbit Like a ship blown from its mooring_  
_As it passes a sun. By a wind off the sea._  
_Like a stream that meets a boulder Like a seed dropped by a bird_  
_Halfway through the wood. In the wood._

_Both:_  
_Who can say if I've been_  
_Changed for the better?_  
_I do believe I have been_  
_Changed for the better._

_Rachel:_  
_And because I knew you-_

_Finn:_  
_Because I knew you-_

_Both:_  
_Because I knew you,_  
_I have been changed for good._

I sat up and leaned my back against the headboard of my bed. Stopping my iPod before it could repeat, I tried to avoid any eye contact with Finn. It's just that every time I look in his eyes, I can see a reflection of Kurt lying motionless in the hospital bed.

"I know you probably won't talk to me but I need you to listen," He said breaking the uncomfortable silence. I turned my head to the side and felt my eyes fill up with unshed tears. "I am so sorry about what happened!" He said sincerely to which I let out a sarcastic laugh and crossed my arms over my chest."Rachel, they never even told me what happened with Kurt," he said, his voice cracking. I finally looked in his direction and saw the genuine sadness in his eyes.

"They didn't?" I whispered and he shook his head sadly in response.

"Quinn ended up telling me because the doctors wouldn't tell me anything about him," He whispered barely audible to me. He looked down in shame and I could see his hands physically shaking as if he was trying to hold in his emotions while he murmured, "They never even let me see him… Rach… Could you just please forgive me?"

"Finn..." I trailed off as another few tears rolled down my face. I took a deep breath before I let myself say another word to him. "I'm sorry that you didn't get to physically see how bad you messed up, but it's not like you cared enough anyway to see him hurt when you're the one who caused him to be like that," I told him sharply as I kept my other feelings to myself, "And no matter how hard you try you will NEVER get any of my forgiveness, until you get it from Kurt too!"

I watched his face go from an expression of sadness to a shocked and hurt one. "But… But… Rach…" he stumbled over his words as I got off my bed and walked towards to the door.

"No buts Finn. You deserved all that you get from this. I just wish that for once, you could have thought more about your family then you do about yourself and social life. I think it time for you to leave," I said angrily. He slowly wheeled out of the room and just as he looked back to tell me something I slammed the door shut. I leaned against the door hearing the wheels trail down the hall and then even more tears started to fall from my eyes again. I swallowed the lump in my throat and walked over to my desk to begin to do my math homework.

I couldn't even focus on doing any of the problems, so I ended up spending ten minutes just staring at a piece of paper covered in scribbles. I heard the door open slowly, but I didn't even bother trying to see who was entering.

"I thought I told you to leave," I retorted annoyed.

"Well, first of all you never told me that and second this is my room too," Quinn's voice said playfully as she jumped onto her bed making it squeak. I sighed and rested my head on my hand.

"Sorry, I didn't know that it was you," I told her touching my pencil to the blank page, but ended up just writing lyrics to some random song. Quinn gave me a knowing look before she sighed and placed her hands behind her head.

"I heard what happened with Finn. Well he told me," Quinn said now sitting up as my eyes kept jumping from my math to Quinn every time she spoke, "I don't blame you for being mad, but please forgive him."

"So you forgave him for everything he did to Kurt and now you're taking _his _side!" I slammed my hands on the desk, making Quinn flinch, "I don't know about you, but I don't think I ever will."

"Ray, just remember that he is your brother too," She told me calmly. She patted the spot next to her silently asking me to sit there with her. I walked over and sat in the spot she had motioned to sit at. She placed her hand on mine and looked at my emotionless face, "I know you're mad at him, but just try to forgive him. All he wants is to know that his little sister still loves him and forgives him."

"I'll always love him; it's just that I don't forgive him right now. He has to earn it and not just from me," I told her stubbornly.

"Like I had to?" She reminded which I nodded to.

"Yes, only wicked tickets won't do it this time, I told her, she smiled and wrapped her arms around my shoulders giving me an awkward hug. I giggled wrapping my hands around her waist making the hug complete.

"You wanna watch full house?" She asked playfully. I nodded eagerly while sliding off the bed. I waited at the door for her. She wrapped her arm around my neck and led me down the hall.

"Thanks for making everything better, Quinnie. Did I ever say you the best big sister ever?" I asked her walking into the livingroom. She smiled and plopped down on the couch taking me with her.

"Once or twice!"

* * *

**Comments= Faster Updates**

**No Comments= Slower Updates**

**Love You,  
**Gleek-A-Zoid** (aka- Dayna)**


	16. Chapter 16

**_GOT THIS IDEA FROM GLEEK727 and her story Family!_**

**_My amazing, fun and awesome Beta- Gleek4Life244_**

**_A/N- Thank You, for all the comments and suggestions. I will apply them to all my other stories. Sadly this is the last chapter, but when one story ends another one starts so, YAY! I am so happy that this has become my second most popular story (#1 Tell Me Again) _**

* * *

**~Artie's P.O.V~**

_4 Months Later..._

Beth, Rachel, and I all sat around Kurt's bed. He was getting a lot better, and over the four months so much yet little has happened. I turned nine and Kurt opened his eyes, spoke again and could move his body, but he was stuck in the hospital for another month. Finn's leg and arm also healed. Rachel sat holding Kurt's hand on one side and Beth placed herself on my lap on the other.

"Rae, it's been six months. Are you ever going to forgive Finn?" Kurt asked Rachel. She took a deep breath and squeezed his hand as she slowly shook her head no. "Why?"

"I told him I wouldn't forgive him until you did. Even then I probably won't forgive him completely Kurt. He hurt you, you could've been killed! I could never completely forgive someone who hurt my best friend, let alone almost kill him!" Rachel exclaimed as Beth leaned back and rested her head on my shoulder, "I almost lost my best friend for good and I think that's reason enough to not forgive him. At least not for a while…"

"Rae… You are going to forgive him eventually even if I don't forgive him?" He asked, his eyes fixed on Rachel's.

"You know you'll forgive him eventually and when you do, then I will to," Rachel finalized. Kurt nodded and Beth jumped off my lap and placed her hand on Kurt's.

"Kurt, when are you going to get out of here?" Beth asked him with a tear in her eye. Kurt grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on it.

"Next month princess, don't worry," Kurt assured her which earned him a smile for Beth. She walked around the bed, to where Rachel was seated. She whispered something in her ear that caused Rachel to smile.

**(Rachel)**  
**Lying here with you,**  
**Listening to the rain,**  
**Smiling just to see the smile upon your face**

**(Beth&Rachel)**  
**These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive,**  
**These are the moments I'll remember all my life,**  
**I found all I've waited for,**  
**And I could not ask for more**.

I smiled as I remembered the song and started to sing the next verse

**(Artie)**  
**Looking in your eyes,**  
**Seeing all I need,**  
**Everything you are is everything to me,**

Kurt smiled as he sang along with me holding Rachel's and my hand

**(Kurt&Artie)**  
**These are the moments I know Heaven must exist,**  
**These are the moments I know all I need is this,**  
**I've found all I've waited for,**  
**And I could not ask for more.**

We all smiled and sang the chorus with Rachel style Mega Watt smiles.

**(ALL)**  
**I could not ask for more than this time together,**  
**I could not ask for more than this time with you,**  
**Every prayer has been answered,**  
**Every dream I've had's come true,**  
**Yeah, right here in this moment,**  
**Is right where I'm meant to be,**  
**Here with you, here with me. . . Yeah.**

Rachel and Kurt took each other's hands and stared straight into each other's eyes as they sang the next verse together.

**(Kurt&Rachel)**  
**These are the moments, I thank God that I'm alive,**  
**These are the moments, I'll remember all my life,**  
**I've got all I've waited for,**  
**And I could not ask for more. . .**

**(ALL)**  
**I could not ask for more than this time together,**  
**I could not ask for more than this time with you,**  
**Every prayer has been answered,**  
**Every dream I've had's come true,**  
**And right here in this moment,**  
**Is right where I'm meant to be,**  
**Here with you, here with me. . .**

**(ALL)**  
**I could not ask for more than this love you give me,**  
**Cause it's all I've waited for . . .**  
**And I could not ask for more,**  
**I could not ask for more.**

"You're the best siblings I could ever have!" Kurt said proudly. I looked over at the door were I saw Quinn and Finn standing silently. Quinn had a huge smile on her face and gave me a small wave. Finn stood next to her with his hands shoved in his pockets refusing to look me in the eye. He looked over at Quinn before walking out of the room.

"Artie what are you looking at?" Beth asked me sweetly. I looked over at her sweet little face that almost always had a bright smile on it before focusing back on Quinn. I smiled at everyone around me.

"Nothing," I answered as Quinn patted her hand over her heart, I looked at her sweetly before doing the same.

_THE END_

* * *

**Comments= Faster Updates**

**No Comments= Slower Updates**

**Love You,  
**Gleek-A-Zoid** (aka- Dayna)**


End file.
